Kid Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of the Supernova Eustass Kid's crew.


eustass kidd's crew *in my version his epithet is "nightmare"...cuz well "captain" as an epithet in a worled filled w/an abundance of pirate captains is rather generic, uninspired and doesnt strike fear into the hearts of brave warriors of the sea...and also its just plain dumb lol* besides his crew would call him "captain kid" anyway lol him & killer's bounties are 470 & 297 million beli captain=eustass 1st mate=killer 2nd mate=gaten 3rd mate=cable 4th mate=hex shipguard=zepplin/gotham doctor=spikenard gunner=styrene cabinboy=spiegel muscian=colbain lookout=coraline chef=exene navigator=pirotess shipwright=lorenzo helmsmen=ebenezer

gaten aka "demon claw" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beri hes the 2nd mate of kid being one of the original members of his crew. he is a human of the monster tribe & is from the south blue he was once a famous bounty hunter. he joined the crew w/his brother gorgon. he uses busoshoku haki curiosuly he has wings (very rare even amoung his kind) so he can fly he has spikey dark blue hair w/a grey streak in the middle, stands at 6.5 ft tall, has various tattoos & piercings, has fangs & sharp teeth, clawed hands/feet & has a horn atop his forehead all of which he uses as his weapons! he ate the artificial zoan df model marine igauna allowing him to swim & fly! xD despite intimidating apperance hes is one of the more reasonable crew members (even tho he is hard to stop in a rampage & is brutal in fights) but is still a total badass :3

cable age 33 douriki 9300 bounty 291 million beli hes a half human half goron & the 3rd mate of kid pirates before he joined their crew he was a mercenery for hire based in the south blue. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

hex age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri shes a tuffle from the south blue & is the crews 4th mate xD due to her race's longevity she isnt quite an adult yet but is a highly very warrior, she is a beautiful young woman w/long black hair and an hourglass figure & dresses in goth fashion, she has panther-like ears & tail, clawed hands & feet & ate a strange paramecia df. she can use busoshoku haki as well as kenbonshoku haki. she uses an oar as her weapon which "ate" a mythical zoan df

zepplin age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beri he is a member of eustass kids crew acting as their "ship guard" he uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki expertly as well as kairoseki microfilament wires as his weapons he is very deadly and one of the more fearsome kid pirates he is said to be able to strike fear into others just be glaring at them he has a rivalry with kira the warrior of the kid pirates he extremly fast agile flexible very intelligent and ruthless in battle known for his bloodthirst & cutting down his enemies w/out hesitation w/sadistic glee as he takes pleasure from killing his enemies yet is not w/out honor

gotham age 44 douriki 8000 bounty 280 million beri he is a gigantic ferocious looking ill tempered bat-like creature the crew found in the grandline hes the crews pet/shipguard along w/zepplin, as a bat he can use echolocation which is enhanced via kenbonshoku haki & can use busoshoku haki as well & ate the zoan df model...beardog! xD (a large extinct canine) he was tamed by kidd, killer, zepplin & osbourne who distracted him by talking to him cuz of his bat df he can understand him then the others jumped him lol the kidd pirates are underhanded! xD he is their loyal beast

gorgon "head hunter" age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri hes the crews chef & is of the monster tribe & a former stand alone bandit who joined kidd's crew during their time in their home sea of the south blue. hes the brother of gaten the crews 2nd mate. he ate the ancient zoan df model...therocephalian! (a gorgonopsid like venomous mammal) he has large spikey dark brown hair that is similar to a lions mane & reaches almost all the way down his back, stands at 13 ft tall & arms slightly disproportionately longer than is normal for his height, like tan skin, cat-like eyes, has two tusk like fangs protruding from his mouth, two large horns above his eyebrows, natural spikes jutting from his shoulders & blunt protrusions jutting from his elbows, clawed hands & feet giving him an esp intimidating appearence. he uses a very large straight cleaver-like blade (almost as half tall as he is) that curves slightly at the end w/a half moon circle "opening" that is perfect for beheading his enemies w/a single sideways slice which is how he earned his moniker & keeps it his back, hes esp skilled in busoshoku haki but no so much kenbonshoku haki, has a palpable bloodlust when greatly angered & has a very sensetive sense of smell & taste

ebenzer kidd age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 125 million beli hes the crews helmsmen is the bro of eugene & the cousin of eustass kidd and part of his crew he ate an ancient zoan df model deinosuchus (giant crocodile!) and is from the south blue hes much larger than an average person being about twice the size of whitebeard lol he uses a cutlass and flintlocks as his primary weapon aside from his df abilities even though he can transform into an extinct animal most people are unaware of it and think its simply a giant crocodilian cuz hes so huge normally haha he was born normal size but went through a massive growth spurt as a teen lol in his transformed state he is the size of big pan of the foxy pirates xD also like his bro hes obessed w/treaure & money lol & isnt very sociable xD

lorenzo age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beli hes the crews shipwright & made their ship. he is an efor from endor he uses his claws & fangs as as his weapons which are made from he uses kenbonshoku haki he is very good fighter he is one of the strongest fighters of eustass kids crew he specializes in the martial art of his race

styrene aka marine hunter age 21 douriki 11000 bounty 203 million beli shes a half leptostyrax fishwoman half human & the crews gunner she has extremely sharp eyesight her marksmanship skills rival even van augers she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she uses alarge variety of firearms she has an initimdating appearence & presence and a frightening bloodlust in battle she is known for enmity of marines which stems from a childhood tradgedy she suffered as their hands.

spiegel age 10 douriki 400 bounty 104 hes a young boy from the south blue who grew up an orphan on the streets & had to scrap a living day to day. one day he met eustass kid (he snuck onto their ship to steal food & stuff lol he found this amusing as what he did took guts & skill) who took him in as his cabin boy as he sensed his potential becuz of this he is very loyal to his captain. he ate a paramecia df that allows him to create jagged venomous rock-like spikes (which have a brownish greenish grey color & are as hard as diamond) from his body, he can also create thorns on these spikes for extra damage, can extend or retract these bone spikes that grow inside him, fire pinecone esque spikes from his body as well that are as fast as bullets, form scales over his body & create a pinecone-like cocoon of the same material for superior defense & his body also heals the wounds caused by projecting his spikes. he is skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

colbain age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beri hes an original member of kids crew he has a punk rocker theme hes the crews muscian he uses his electric guitor to play kick ass mucic & it also doubles as a gun xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes one of their top fighters

coraline age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli shes an original member of the kid's crew she serves as their lookout she ate the tori tori no mi model: raven! xD she has excellent eyesight & stamina even w/out her df powers these are amplified in her transformed states she can use kenbonshoku haki she has dark velvity hair (purplish black) & amber colored eyes she spends much of her time in the crows nest like the most of her crew she hails from the south blue she is an expert in espionage theft & subterfuge due to her df powers as birds ae quite inconcspicuous x3 she is very beautiful & has an hourglass figure x3 she has an emo esque dress style lol :3

spikenard age 70 douriki 5400 bounty 154 million beli hes the crews doctor/badass old guy of the kid pirates! xD he has been w/them since their early adventures in the south blue he uses kenbonshoku haki he has a pet vulture named skellington who ate a reptile zoan df. his theme is an evil doctor lol his epithet is "dr. evil" lol his medicial skills rival dr. hogback (pre moriah piratex) like most of the crew hes from the south blue hes from the same gen as whitebeard garp & sengoku even tho hes only been a pirate for a few years

pirtotess age 46 douriki 1780 bounty 178 million beri shes a hylian from hyrule of the new world she use kenbonshoku haki shes the navigator of kidds crew she is very pretty sexy and curvy she has tanned skin and dark hair very unusual for her kind

kashmir age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beri she is the younger sister of zepplin and a member of kids crew she can use busoshoku haki, her weapons of choice are 2 kairoseki thorned metal whips she is the prettiest of the crew lol duh she's hot sexy curvy and the only other female of her crew xD

osbourne age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 92 million beli hes an original member of kids crew he ate a zoan df model bat! xD (a different one than severus did lol) x3 he uses kenbonshoku haki he stands at 9 ft 2 ins one of the crews tallest members...hes also phsyically one of the weaker strong guys lmao xD

eugene kidd age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a man from the south blue & the cousin of eustass kidd & big bro of ebenzer hes an original member of his crew he has an intimidating stature being 9 ft tall lol he uses busoshoku haki like his brother he ate an a zoan df...model coconut crab lol & is treasure/money obsessesed lol xD but is somewhat more friendly than his lil bro lol

cujo chambers age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beri hes a former impel down level 6 prisoner he escaped thanks to luffy n co lol hes he has a split personality one is gentle soft spoken & benign while the other is blood thirsty derranged & ravenous he ate the zoan df model st. bernard hes 9 ft 3 ins tall he can use busoshoku haki in his dark half is extremely dangerous & volatile attacking basically anybody for no reason than to satisty his need for violence the longer he stays in this state of mind the more deadly he gets he switchs quickly w/out warning the only way to change him back is to...play music! xD which soothes the savage beast (harry potter know how!x) to make matters worse his dark side is intelligent while his good half is not lol the only one who can calm him thus far w/out music is ozymandias though haoshoku haki does work on him if used on his evil half upon regaining conciouness he will revert to his friendly side lol xD

seyfreid & seinfeld ages 34 & 33 dourikis 9100 & 1340 bounties 190 million beri theyre their brothers and the son's of the crews dr xD seyfreid ate a logia df who uses kenbonshoku haki & her brother ate an ancient zoan df who uses busoshoku haki

albertine age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 194 million beli shes a took (a tribe of humans w/antlers on their heads lol) shes an original member of the crew shes their chef she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki her antlers are rather demonic looking than the standard appearence of regular antlers lol

geffen age 23 douriki 1230 bounty 101 million beli hes an original member of kids crew he uses a large european broadsword w/spikes on its side & uses busoshoku haki like most members of his crew hes quite violent towards his opponents lol

exene age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 205 million beri shes a half weasel mink half human girl from the south blue. she has wild long brown hair, clawed hands & feet as well as a weasel tail lol a fang protruding downwards from her upper lip & vice versa! xD shes an original member of kids crew she likes to totore her enemies w/bites slashes & electricity & can use kenbonshoku haki/busoshoku haki which earned her a rather high bounty

jayce age 28 douriki 1960 bounty 196 million beli hes an original member of the kid pirates hes a sports enthusiest...well more of a kicking peoples asses w/sports equipment enthusiest who wears a hockey esue mask! xD he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a variety of weapons including baseball bats (w/nails in them spikey & blunt sides sticking out of them & a metal kaiorseki bat) golf clubs cricket bats croquet mallets & hockey sticks! x3 he is also a master of stealth & armed + unarmed combat but he is kinda crazy but charming also lmao he has shoulder length unkempt brown hair he loves fighting & will often use any excuse to do so he is easily the most belligerent of the crew but has a sense of justice only beating up baddies x3 hes also quite the ladies man!

ozymandias age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beri hes an influential member of eustass kids crew he was a slave bought by the kid pirates for 192 million beri becuz he seemed so interesting (he wasnt concerned in the slightest at the prospect of being a slave in fact it seemed to amuse him lol he also purposefully got caught by slaversx) he even started a casual conversation w/that old idiot disco then insulted him n made the audience laugh lol he is a super genius master stratagist martial artist inventor & brilliant authority in a wide variety of fields he uses all 3 hakis & has a mythical cat named bubastis which hanges color from blue to red depeding on its mood xD he outfited the crews ship w/hightech weapons n stuff x3

duran aka "lone wolf" age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beri hes a former bounty hunter from paradise (grandline 1st half) who targeted the kid pirates before they reached the shaobody archipelago, he was esp keen on fighting their captain. while he does have a sense of justice he mainly collects bounties on pirates and other criminals for money lol hes highly skilled in unarmed combat and has great prowess as a swordsman! he is a fierce versatile and naturally talented fighter who never backs down or runs from a fight and is quite clever in battle as well. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki but what gives him the edge is his df power which he has mastered he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model:direwolf! xD a kind of very large prehistoric wolf that makes the modern greywolf look like a scared little puppy lol he fought eustass kid and kira simultaneously (as he challenged them both at the same time) in a ferocious battle he did very well but eventually overcome by them, eustass respected his strength skill and guts so he offered him death...or a place on his crew lol intrigued and not wanting to die just yet he accepted him as his captain! xD he has a wild tangle of black spikey hair after his fight w/esutass and kira he gained an x shaped scar on the left side of his face and vertical scar over his right eye. women find him very handsome and charming tho is quite the womanizer lol x3 he prefers to shoot first and ask questions later figuratively speaking of course lol he lives to fight is excited by formidable opponents and the first to attack in battle haha he is cocky and talks big but can back it up. he was present w/his captain and other crewmates when luffy decked that idiot jerk/jerk idiot (lol) tennryubito haha causing him to respect the future pirate king! xD he uses a famous curved sword that has the same quality as one of the sengo wazamono katanas.

james buffet age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes a mahi mahi fishman from the south blue who was raised by humans and is an original member of the eutass's crew hes highly skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu and can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he also has the ability to communicate w/bony fish (a trait mostly only seen in merfolk) he is the only member of the crew who doesnt have either a punk, rocker, goth or emo theme xD he dresses in casual beach wear becuz he is from a tropical island lolz x3 hes one of their main fighters despite this he is kind of lazy preferring to lounge about drinking and casually playing his ukelele/singing, swimming, surfing etc than fighting lol however hes a highly skilled combatant & fights well w/his crew 


End file.
